The present disclosure relates to a fail safe apparatus and method for a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system, and more particularly, to a fail safe device and method for an MDPS system
A power steering of a vehicle assists a driver to operate a steering wheel. Such a power steering generally uses hydraulic pressure. Recently, however, the use of an MDPS system which uses a motor force has increased. That is because the MDPS system has a smaller weight and occupies a smaller area than conventional hydraulic power steering systems, and does not require an oil change.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-0026710 published on Mar. 16, 2005.